


My December

by ErisNuiLadyFall



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Potionless - Freeform, Together in winter, Winter migration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisNuiLadyFall/pseuds/ErisNuiLadyFall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even chill will not divide us...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My December

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold as Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502478) by [WaitingxInxSilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingxInxSilence/pseuds/WaitingxInxSilence). 



_This is my December_

_These are my snow covered dreams_

_This is me pretending_

_This is all I need_

-  _My December_  by Linkin Park.

* * *

Soon, they had set off with a flock of wild geese. They planned to wait out winter time in Egyptian fairies' kingdom who live along the Nile. Migration was necessary. This winter was supposed to be very difficult. Everyone kept saying that you need to hurry. Even Dawn was under pressure of the crowd.

Just Marianne didn't want to go. She wanted to stay, but the father rejected all the arguments, even those with Bog. Especially those with Bog.

"I have a right to my own decisions!" finally she became really angry.

"In addition to these, which can lead to your death!" King of the Fairies snarled, "Go to your room and pack your stuffs up!"

"Ugh!" leaving, Marianne threw a decorative vase on the floor and slammed the door.

* * *

Through the windows of her room, she saw the first frost and dying plants. She shuddered. As the fairy was sensitive to such things. In the Dark Forest still circulated anecdote about how dangerous Princess Marianne learned that the main component of the goblins' diet is a  _meat_. Her squeal was heard on every side of woods.

Marianne sat on her bed and wrapped a cloak made of mouse's dropped fur. When she was breathing, from her mouth was coming out a white steam. It was so cold. But she loved Bog so much...  _I can't leave him for whole four months!_

Marianne hid the bare essentials in the backpack, took her sword and started toward the door. It's just that when she opened them she saw very unpleasant surprise.

"Hello, my beautiful lady" said Mr. Perfect.

"Roland?!" Marianne paled with surprise and anger. "What the heck are you doing here?!"

"His highness wants to I accompany you during this long journey, my lady" the blond kissed girl's hand against her will.

"I think in your dreams" she snatched her hand from his grasp, "Tell his highness that I overwinter elsewhere. Good-bye"

"Are you going to this hideous monster?!" Roland brutally grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Call Bog hideous again, you scum, and I swear-Ouch!" Marianne moaned with pain. This damn bastard had strong hands. "Let me go, damn it!"

"No,  _princess_  dearest" he snapped and pushed her into the room. "I will not give this worm this what's mine!"

"AAAAAARRRRGH!" fairy jumped at him, but he closed the door. She heard the clang of closed lock. Who the hell has gave him a key? She began to kick, punch the door with her fists, but eventually fell on floor without the forces.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Dark Forest..._

During the winter months, the goblins were quite active. Some ones still fulfill their normal duties. Only some were taken in winter sleep.

That day Bog oversaw storage of food and essential items for the winter in the castle. Some of the goods came from homes of humans.

"Sire!" small goblin with an envelope ran to him, "This is a message to you!"

"Message?" the astonished king repeated opening the letter.

"You will not be happy, Sire" warned a small goblin. Bog looked at him menacingly.

"Quite by accident I give you an extra guard-time!" Bog King growled.

"Always me!" groaned unhappy messenger.

"I said by accident" King reminded him, "Get out!"

Messenger was right. Bog wasn't happy. It was letter from Marianne. She has wrote about migration and that... she's leaving for three month. Oh, God.

"Boggy, what happened?" asked Griselda. She was dressed in a coat (Goblins weren't completely resistant to frost) and from her person only eyes and hair were visible.

"It's..." he sighed "from Marianne. She's leaving."

"What?" his mother raised an eyebrow. Something was wrong in this whole situation.

"Migration" explained king "She can't stay during winter"

"She can come here!" Griselda smiled suddenly "We'll kindle fire in your bedroom and everything will be okay!"

"I don't know if it is a good idea," Bog looked at his mother doubtfully, "And if that's not enough?"

"So although go and ask her, you idiot!" lady goblin lost her patience, "Now!"

"Okay, okay. I'm going" King of bog for peace of mind flew to the Fairy Kingdom.


End file.
